El Calor de una Mirada
by NaikoPink
Summary: Esta historia cuanta la relación, que pasan a tener dos amigos muy cercanos en el típico plan de 'amigos con derecho', con dedicación especial a un amigo, que me motivo a escribirla. [Castiel][Sucrete-Chloy][Lemon]


**El Calor de una Mirada:** Esta historia cuanta la relación, que pasan a tener dos amigos muy cercanos en el típico plan de ''amigos con derecho'', con dedicación especial a un amigo, que me motivo a escribirla.

**Amour Sucre no me pertenece, es sino a su propietaria y creadora Chinomiko.**

**Esta historia es solo mía y no permito que se publique en otro medio, de alguna otra forma sin mi autorización.**

**Escribo por mera diversión sin fines de lucro.**

.

.

.

.

.

**\- El Calor de una Mirada.**

**-By: NaikoPink**

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Pescar es muy aburrido! — Se quejo Chloy arrojando a un lado su caña de pescar.

Ella volteo su mirada hasta encontrarse con su amigo y frunció el seño, al notar que el dormía plácidamente, recostado a un árbol en la orilla del río.

Bufo algo indignada y cruzo sus brazos, llevaba hablando sola un buen rato.

Se levanto con cautela y se acerco a su amigo en silencio. Su rostro sereno y tranquilo le reconfortaba, usualmente cuando estaba despierto era imposible para todos ver algo así, para todos con excepción de ella.

Castiel era muy temperamental y a Chloy le encantaba hacerlo perder su paciencia, cosa que se le hacía realmente fácil, pues el pelirrojo no se podía considerar como alguien paciente.

Él era especial para ella a su manera, algo que quizás solo ella podía notar. Al verlo a los ojos podía sentir esa calidez invadir su cuerpo. Sus ojos oscuros se asemejaban a la noche, sin embargo no transmitían ese frio que tanto caracterizaba a la misma.

La calidez en su mirada solo era presenciada por Chloy, pues así lo permitió él.

Esa típica calidez que él le mostraba a ella antes que a los demás.

Chloy se encamino hasta el pelirrojo y se recostó a su lado en silencio.

— ¿No deberías estar pescando? — Pregunto él aun con los ojos cerrados.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de su amigo, cosa que causo cierta gracia en el pelirrojo.

— Pescar es aburrido — Susurro sin mucho ánimo.

Castiel sonrió para sí y respondió — ¿Solo sabes quejarte? —

Ella permaneció en silencio, cosa que lo desconcertó, sintió como Chloy se levantaba así que volvió a cerrar los ojos.

— ¿No podríamos hacer algo más divertido? — Pregunto ella inclinándose hasta la altura en la que se encontraba su amigo.

— ¿Qué podríamos hacer? —

Él escucho a su amiga reír pero no comprendió el motivo, observo a su amiga acercarse hasta su oído, podía sentir su respiración aun calmada.

— Piensa en las posibilidades — Susurro.

Chloy acerco su mano hasta llegar al torso tonificado de su amigo, descendió con su mano hasta llegar al bulto de su amigo, quien se estremeció con tal rose.

Ella sonrió dispuesta a separarse de su amigo, pero Castiel la tomo del brazo y la halo provocando que esta se recostara en su pecho, la abrazo por la cintura y la miro a los ojos, ella aparto por costumbre propia su mirada.

Castiel tomo su barbilla obligándola a verlo a los ojos, ella frunció levemente el seño y lo miro, sus ojos mostraban seriedad, algo muy inusual en él, cuando estaba con ella.

La abrazo aun más fuerte y susurro — No empieces con algo, que no estás dispuesta a terminar. —

Ninguno de los dos aparto su mirada, Castiel aprovecho de su cercanía para besarla. Un beso que no le fue correspondido y en segundos se aparto de Chloy.

Ella palideció un instante, su corazón se acelero, él la empujo para levantarse y camino unos pasos para alejarse de ella.

Chloy se levanto y sacudió la tierra de su ropa, una fría brisa traída por la noche, que ya estaba por caer, recorrió su cuerpo moviendo su blanca cabellera.

Sintió como la mirada de su amigo se clavaba en ella, pero simplemente lo ignoro. Camino hasta llegar a la orilla del río.

Comenzó a desvestirse ante la curiosa mirada de su compañero, retiro el vestido que llevaba y lo acomodo en la orilla del rio, desato el brasier de su traje de baño y, sin dejar al descubierto sus pechos, le dio una mirada a su amigo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sintió sus ojos oscuros acentuarse en sus pechos, esperando con ansias que ella se despojara de aquella prenda, siempre que el la miraba de aquella forma, podía sentir la llama del deseo encenderse completamente en ella.

Le gustaba sentirse así…

No.

Le gustaba que él, la hiciera sentir así.

Una pequeña risa se escapo de sus labios y arrojando el brasier al piso, pregunto en tono inocente. — ¿Disfrutas de la vista cariño? —

Él rio y respondió. — Pues una tabla de planchar, es una tabla de planchar… — Chloy bufo y frunció el seño —Aunque cabe a resaltar que, tus pechos son muy tentadores en este momento. — Concluyó.

Ella sintió su rostro arder ante la pervertida mirada de su amigo, no era la primera vez que se desvestía en frente de alguien…

Pero era la primera vez que alguien la admiraba de esa manera, con tanto deseo por apreciar el resto de su piel, que aún no se dignaba a mostrar.

— Pervertido. — Susurro y sonrió complacida en retirar su ultima prenda.

— ¿Vas a bañarte a esta hora? — Pregunto el pelirrojo pues el sol ya estaba por ocultarse.

Chloy solo asintió para luego saltar al río, mojando a su amigo en el acto. Castiel se acerco en silencio y se sentó en la orilla del río.

Ella sintió el agua recorrer su cuerpo, estaba realmente helada, pero sin duda era muy reconfortante, especialmente cuando podía sentir la cálida mirada de su amigo, posarse insistentemente sobre sus pechos, cada vez que tenia oportunidad.

Chloy a pesar de que le gustaba sentir la mirada deseosa y pervertida de Castiel, se había mantenido a cierta distancia. Distancia que pronto comenzó a recortar al acercarse.

Él no había apartado la mirada de ella y al verla acercarse dijo simplemente.

— Deberías salir ahora, podrías enfermarte. —

— ¿Qué? — Dijo a modo de pregunta. — ¿Quieres detallarme más a fondo? — Sonrió con una inocente mirada.

— Eso no suena nada mal… — Respondió con una media sonrisa.

Ella nado hasta la orilla del río, colocándose entre las piernas de Castiel, permitiendo a su vez, que sus pechos sobresaltaran a la vista. Miro el miembro del pelirrojo que resaltaba aún estando debajo de la ropa.

—Me gusta ver que causo estas reacciones en ti… —Susurro mientras lamia sus labios.

Bajo con cautela los short que él llevaba, dejando a la vista, el miembro de su amigo, lo tomo entre sus manos y frunció el ceño, recordando la vez que espío a su amigo con alguien mas, alguien que no era ella, en un salón de clases.

'' — _¿Quieres ver el cielo? —Había preguntado ella, con una voz muy tentadora, aquella vez. ''_

— Yo también… —hizo una pausa. — Te puedo hacer ver el cielo. — Dijo para ella misma, pero aún así el logro escuchar.

— Chloy… — Susurro él mirándola fijamente, pero ella no se digno en mirarlo.

Movió suavemente sus manos sobre el miembro de su amigo, quien mordió su labio inferior, al sentir las manos de Chloy acelerar sus movimientos, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

— Más rápido. — Pidió él.

Ella tomo el miembro y paso su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, para luego introducirlo en su boca y Castiel la tomo de la cabeza para marcar el movimiento, acelerando cada vez más. Él no dejo de observarla en ningún momento, ella jadeaba gustosa en darle placer, podía sentir la lengua de Chloy saborearlo con agrado, su tibia boca degustar su sabor.

— Ya llego. — Advirtió él.

Pero Chloy no desistió recibiendo en su boca el espeso y tibio líquido, el cual trago, aún jadeante, lamio sus labios degustando el sabor de su amigo aún en ellos.

— Es amargo. — Susurro rozando sus labios con sus dedos.

Él se mantuvo inmóvil un momento y observo a Chloy salir del río, las gotas del agua recorrían su cuerpo desnudo, ella tomo su ropa y emprendió rumbo a la cabaña, sin decir palabra alguna.

— Chloy. — Llamo él y la nombrada volteo curiosa. — Y aquí es donde se comprueba, que la práctica hace al maestro. — Dijo con voz seria. —

— ¿Eso es un cumplido? — Respondió intentando no alterarse. — ¡¿O es tu forma sutil de llamarme zorra?! — Puntualizo ella para luego dirigirse con paso acelerado a la cabaña.

Castiel permaneció en silencio, ciertamente quería lastimarla y lo consiguió, pues había dado justo en el clavo. Él era el único que conocía esa parte pervertida de Chloy, a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzó en ocultarlo de todos, él consiguió darse cuenta.

Y al parecer todo lo que ella le había dicho era cierto, él había podido comprobarlo esa misma noche.

Actualmente era la novia de Armin, pero aún así no dudo en complacerlo a él.

Él sabía eso de antemano y por eso precisamente decidió tener una amistad con ella, se volvieron los mejores amigos, sabían todo acerca del otro. Lo único que no estaba en la mente del pelirrojo era encariñarse demasiado con ella.

Y le atormentaba el hecho de que prefiriera a otro en vez de él, Castiel no buscaba una relación seria, solo quería divertirse y Chloy lo sabía muy bien.

Pero aun así no le gustaba ser una segunda opción, un triste remplazo mal puesto. Una simple distracción de un fin de semana.

Por eso precisamente quería lastimarla, porque ella sin saberlo lo lastimaba. Y lo aliviaba a la vez, era una sensación tan confusa, que él no lograba comprender con claridad.

.

.

.

Chloy admiró su reflejo en un espejo.

Frunció el ceño de solo verse reflejada en el cristal, intentando inútilmente retener sus lágrimas, sentía ira en ese momento.

Ella tenía bastante experiencia acerca del tema, inclusive más que su amigo.

Pero nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera, nunca se había sentido tan usada por alguien, especialmente por un hombre, se sintió en un instante, ''humillada'' pero tal definición en ella, no era precisamente la correcta, lo suyo podría definirse como ''rechazada''.

Escucho la puerta de la cabaña donde se hospedaban abrirse y cerrase de golpe.

Él había llegado.

Escucho a Castiel subir por las escaleras y cerró la puerta del baño de golpe para disponerse a entrar a la bañera.

Él había llegado.

Sus lágrimas nuevamente amenazaron por salir, ella dio un suspiro y respiro profundo.

— Solo porque a ellos los enseñaron a reservar su intimidad, no significa que yo deba hacerlo. — Susurro al calmarse.

Escucho a Castiel subir por las escaleras y cerró la puerta del baño de golpe, entrando rápidamente a la bañera.

Castiel se detuvo en frente de la puerta, que prácticamente le fue cerrada en la cara.

El teléfono de Chloy sonó y ella no dudo en atender la llamada.

— Habla Chloy. — Respondió seria y escucho a su novio reír al otro lado de la línea. — ¿Armin? — Dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta. — Oh, lo siento, deje el teléfono porque nos íbamos a bañar en el río. — Contesto a las interrogantes de su amante. — Está bien, nos veremos el lunes en clases, descansa, yo también te quiero. — Susurro ella colgando el teléfono.

'' Yo también te quiero. '' Esa frase rodo en la mente del pelirrojo, ¿ella realmente podría querer a alguien?

Él se detuvo en frente de la puerta, que prácticamente le fue cerrada en la cara.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Pregunto arrogante, pero él no respondió.

Sintió el peso de él arregostarse contra la puerta del baño y aparto la mirada, hasta que finalmente se fue. Ella termino de bañarse y se coloco una falda con una camiseta, para dirigirse a su habitación.

Recorrió el pequeño pasillo de la acogedora cabaña, hasta que finalmente llego a la habitación en donde ella se estaba quedando, abrió la puerta y al entrar frunció el ceño colocando la ropa sucia en una cesta.

Sintió la mirada de su amigo clavarse en ella.

Se apresuro en preguntar. — ¿quieres seguir insultándome? —

Castiel bufo y se recostó en la cama.

— ¿Qué pensaría tu noviecito de lo que hiciste hace rato? — Pregunto casi de manera casual y ella rodo los ojos.

— Como si te importara. — Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Estás jugando conmigo?— Pregunto levantándose.

Ella sonrió y aún enojada respondió. — ¿Quieres jugar?—

Castiel frunció el ceño y se acerco a ella tomándola bruscamente de la cintura para apoderarse de su cuello, embriagándose con su aroma, Chloy intento alejarlo pero él, era mucho más fuerte que ella.

— ¿Qué haces? — Pregunto sobresaltada mientras intentaba inútilmente alejarlo.

El guerrero pasó su lengua por la oreja de la chica, provocando que ella se estremeciera — ¿Por qué no jugamos un rato? — Susurro él, decidido.

Chloy sintió su respiración acelerarse de prisa, su mente quedo en blanco y su físico se paralizo.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — Dijo él en voz baja, besando su cuello y Chloy se aferro a él con fuerza.

Castiel la tomo de la cintura levantándola y ella enredó sus piernas en la espalda de su amigo.

Chloy simplemente no podía resistirse a eso, podía sentir su intimidad humedecerse de prisa, cerro sus ojos y él la sentó en una mesa de noche, quedando entre sus piernas, podía sentirlo rozar su intimidad, a través de la fina tela de su ropa interior.

El pelirrojo retiro su camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso perfectamente trabajado, Chloy no tardo en dirigir sus manos allí, pero Castiel la detuvo, despojándola a ella de su camiseta, él admiro sus pechos, provocando que Chloy se sonrojara notoriamente y apartara su mirada de la de él.

Castiel la tomo de la barbillas obligándola a verlo a los ojos. — ¿Estas nerviosa? —Pregunto burlón.

Ella frunció levemente el ceño y respondió. — ¿Podrías apagar la luz? —

Él llevo su mano rozando su intimidad sobre su ropa interior, sintiendo como ella se estremecía. —No quiero perderme ningún detalle de ti. — Susurro deslizando la falda que ella llevaba, hasta que llego al piso.

Ella nuevamente aparto la mirada completamente roja. — No me mires de esa forma tan pervertida. — Dijo algo apenada.

Castiel sonrió y tomo un pañuelo, el cual uso para cubrir la visión de la chica.

— ¿Así está mejor? — Pregunto y ella asintió con la respiración agitada.

Él retiro unos mechones plateados y deposito un pequeño beso en la frente de su amiga, para luego retirar el brasier ansioso por poder contemplar de nuevo, su hermosa figura, masajeo uno de sus senos, mordisqueándolos levemente, dejando pequeñas marcas a su paso.

Se inclino ante ella y fue directo a su intimidad, la cual aún siendo cubierta por su ropa interior, se podía ver claramente necesitada, poso sus dedos sobre ella y Chloy se estremeció, estaba muy húmedo, Castiel sonrió y paso su lengua, haciendo un poco de presión en su clítoris y ella mordió con insistencia su labio inferior, cosa que lo motivo a seguir.

— Eres muy linda. — Ella sonrió, de todas las veces en las que alguien le decía aquello, no recordó una voz tan sincera y clara como la de él.

Castiel deslizo lentamente su ropa interior, dejando completamente expuesto su intimidad, se acerco a ella e introdujo lentamente su lengua, ella arqueo su espalda, mientras él se degustaba con sus fluidos.

— Castiel, ahh. — Dijo ella en un gemido.

— Eres deliciosa… — Susurro Castiel.

Chloy enredo sus dedos en la cabellera de su amigo, motivándolo a continuar, su interior era cálido y en ese momento estaba bastante húmedo.

Castiel finalmente se levanto desasiéndose de las últimas prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, se acerco a Chloy y la beso con gran intensidad, permitiendo que sus fluidos se entremezclaran en sus bocas, ella lo correspondió con la misma pasión que él, le había demostrado.

Él se posiciono entre sus piernas, rozando sus intimidades. Ella se aferro a su espalda permitiendo que él, entrara completamente en ella, su interior cálido lo recibió con gusto.

— Chloy… — Dijo gimiendo Castiel y ella se sonrojo.

— No digas mi nombre de esa manera tan pervertida. — Reprocho ella jadeando y él simplemente rio.

Castiel empezó a dar pequeñas envestidas contra ella, provocando que esta comenzara a gemir insistentemente, Chloy fácilmente se adapto a los movimientos firmes de su amigo y comenzó mover las caderas.

Ambos danzaban en sincronía, respiraban al mismo tiempo, él se acerco a su rostro y nuevamente la beso, para luego retirar el pañuelo que cubría su visión.

Ella admiro su rostro jadeante y sonrió, hasta que finalmente ambos alcanzaron el clímax. Chloy soltó un gemido al sentir el tibio líquido escurriese en su interior.

— Castiel. — Susurro ella, recuperando su respiración.

— Chloy, eres grandiosa. — Respondió él acortando la distancia entre sus labios.

Ambos se besaron con la misma pasión que se demostraron momentos atrás…

.

.

.

Al salir el sol, Chloy se levanto de prisa, intento divisar a su amigo en su cama, mas no logro encontrarlo, pues Castiel ya se había levantado.

Finalmente había llegado el tiempo de volver a casa, después de tan agradables vacaciones, aun mejores estando ambos solos. Ordeno su equipaje y bajo dejando sus maletas en la puerta, justo al lado de las del pelirrojo.

Volteo a la cocina y se encontró con Castiel — ¿Me hiciste el desayuno? — Pregunto alegre sentándose en la mesa.

— ¿Aún tienes hambre?, hay que ver que no te sacias con nada… — Puntualizo de manera pervertida, logrando que ella recordara lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Ella rio y simplemente lo ignoro, siguiendo su típica rutina de volver a su hogar, después de un buen fin de semana.

Al llegar Chloy se dispuso a ir por su lado, pero Castiel llamo su atención — Hey… —

Ella volteo encontrándose con una mirada muy cálida, esa que tanto le gustaba de él.

— Recuerda darle mis saludos a tu novio. — Dijo con burla y se fue.

Ella reconoció entonces lo que realmente quería decir ''no sólo porque hagamos ese tipo de cosas, significa que nuestra relación cambiará. ''

— Idiota. — puntualizo ella, justo cuando su teléfono sonó, observo el número de Armin y se dispuso a contestar complacida.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**No te conformes con menos de lo que eres capaz de recibir.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora: **Está es una historia un tanto complicado como ya vieron, un one-shot con posibilidad de tener continuación, siempre que ustedes quieran, háganmelo saber por review.

Pueden encontrarme en Corazón de Melón como ''NaikoPiink''.

Por favor hagamos la campaña **''Con voz y voto''** porque añadir a favoritos sin dejar comentarios es como dicen otras autoras** ''manosearme la teta y salir corriendo''.**

A todos gracias por leer.


End file.
